History of the Imperial Fire Nation
Category:Imperial Fire Nation Early History As the Middle ages in Europe have came to an end problems amoung the people and the Roman chuch began. Many citizens and politicians feared that the pope had far to much power and importace which caused a faction whom opposed. On an Autumn day in 1419 a young politican named O'Brien came to power shortly after the seige of Rome. He promised that if the Roman empire changed, he would be able to increase the security and bring more power through a powerful military and a new consitution. If he was elected as Emperor for life the Holy Roman empire can revert back to it's original glory as the Second Roman Empire. The majority of the people charished this idea and they became seperatist and began a revolution against the church. Eight Years later the revolution ended with the Holy Roman Empire defeated. Later in 1427, O'Brien became Emperor for life and began increasing the state's security he trained a powerful and disaplined army and created a stockpile of weapons. In late July of 1432, the aging emperor began his conquest and expanded the borders capturing the majority of Italy and proclaimed it the motherland, He then made Napoli his capital and renamed it in the honour of the many ethnic groups who helped forged the great empire-Shahara Se Agni. The citizens worked hard to create new cities around the Italian peninsula and Siciliy. In 1453 the Imperial Fire Nation finished influencing the mediteranean and seperated from the Roman Church. The Emperors —Following Emperor OBrien's death in 1485 the empire prepared for the cornitation of their next great Emperor-Vito. The second Emperor-Vito became Emperor in January 15, 1486 whom just returned home as a war hero from the Imperial wars after twenty-four years of service. In Vito's early years as the head of the state. He won the Imperial Wars which ended in a victory for the empire and brought wealth and technological advacements to the country. As the renissaince began-1500, Vito began to colonize in Africa, the Arabian pennisula, and many places in Europe. In a failed attempt to conquer Europe the Imperial Fire Nation was attacked and weakened by the Serbs. Vito died of a stroke in the year 1546. ---The crown was then given to his eldest, son Brian (whom ruled from 1547-1607.) Brian in an attempt to get revenge on the Serbs ordered the assisination of their leader which caused a series of wars called the "Wars in the Artic" (1566-1572) Brian cleverly used guriella warfare and relied on his superior technology. As he then began to defeate the Serberian army in Eastern Europe and west Asia the country began to develope and expand at a fast pace. The Artic wars ended in 1572. In 1590 the Imperial Fire Nation joined the Aanggang alliance (for a period of 70 years. ) After recovering his country in 1607 Brian died of old age (at age 86). ---Octavious asended the throne at the late age of 73 in 1607 and died in 1620. Octavious and his son Mark was the last of the great emperors who contribute to the empire in it's early years. Octavious and Mark I (b.1560 d.1633) passed new laws and created the beautiful balcony that over looks the capital. Joining Halsa In the year 1959 the growing nation joined Halsa and began decades of improvement.